Friends Forever
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: read and see. WizGato


GRIZZLY WING!

Gatomon stood there, watching the flock of bats draw closer. Time seemed to slow down. She heard Tai yell Kari's name out.

She was standing in front of Kari, trying to block the attack from hitting her.

She then heard Wizardmon shout her name. good. That meant that being slammed into the wall hadn't killed him. She watched in horror as he jumped in front of the attack and was torn apart.

He fell down to the ground with a thump. Gatomon and Kari ran to him, sobbing.

"next time," Myotismon said menecingly. "don't get in my way."

"Wizardmon!" Kari said sadly. She hugged the poor wizard tightly. "you're gonna be alright! Please don't leave, Wizardmon."

Wizardmon ignored her and instead turned to Gatomon.

"A- Are you alright, Gatomon?" he asked weakly.

She felt a warm tear run down her cheek. "you saved me. I- I'm sorry."

"about, what?"

"S- Sorry I got you involved in this."

"D- don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. I- if I hadn't met you, my life would have had no meaning. I- I'm glad that you and I were friends."

Gatomon struggled to talk. She looked at her dieing friend, lying helpless on her lap. "F- Friends Forever." she declared, choking on sobs.

Wizardmon smiled weakly at her, then looked at Myotismon, who was just standing there watching him. Some would think he was glaring at him. Some would think he was thinking about how mad he was. But what he was really doing was telepathing to him. It wasn't mad. He wasn't yelling at Myotismon or swearing at him. He wasn't thretening him or anything. He simply said three simple words, but together it stopped Myotismon short and would stay with Myo for as long as he lived and beyond that.

"I forgive you."

Myotismon was shocked. He what? He **forgave** him? The one that killed him? He had tried to kill him numerous times and Wizardmon forgave him? He wouldn't understand until later why Wizardmon forgave him.

Wizardmon turned back to Gatomon and reached for her paw. She grabbed onto his hand and clutched it tight. Tears stained her cheeks as they cascaded down her face. Finally Wizardmon looked into her eyes. His eyes were becoming distant, and Gatomon could tell that he was fighting the urge to close his eyes. Finally, he started closing his eyes, looking at her the whole time. "thank you for everything, Gatomon." he said. He put his head down in her lap and closed his eyes. His shallow, labored breathing stopped and his grip on her hand loosened. Gatomon had lost her only friend.

_4 years later…_

Gatomon ran into the room. This was the room that overlooked tokyo. She glanced out the window to the walkway where Wizardmon had died. Tears came to her eyes remembering that day. that's when she heard a swooping sound.

She looked up and saw a figure flying around and around. It was nothing but a shadow, flying aimlessly around. The computer was acting strange, and it sounded like it was trying to say her name!

"gato… gatom… ga… gatom…"

"Gatomon?" Kari asked. She and the other digidestined walked in. they all looked up and gasped.

"it- it's a ghost!" Davis yelled.

The ghost spun around faster and faster, and the computer sounded desperate as it tried to say her name. "Gato! Gato! Gatom! Ga- Gato!"

"what does it want?" Yoli asked, panicked.

Gatomon stepped up. "It wants me." she said softly. Then she yelled: "I'M HERE!"

The ghost stopped for a second, then headed towards Gatomon.

"Davis, I think she flipped her lid." DemiVeemon said.

"what's that?" Davis said, letting go of demiveemon.

"Oh no! we gotta do something!" upamon yelled.

Yoli sounded hesitant. "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Poromon nodded. "We've gotta save Gatomon!"

DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO: VEEMON!

UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ARMADILLOMON!

POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO: HAWKMON!

Veemon looked from side to side. "ready?" they all ran towards the ghost.

"wait!" Gatomon stood in front of them, blocking them from going towards the appiration. She turned around. "I'm here. I'm right here. It's ok."

The shadowy ghost moved to the floor in front of her. The computer finally spat out her name. "Gatomon!" it said joyfully. Then Gatomon realized, she knew that voice.

Tears came to her eyes. "WIZARDMON!"

All of the original eight digidestined were shocked as they watched Wizardmon's ghost slowly rise and stand in front of Gatomon.

"Gatomon." he said softly.

Gatomon started crying to see her old friend. She looked up at his face. He was smiling gently, yet sadly.

"Gatomon, I'm glad you've come." he said quietly.

"what is it, my friend?" she asked him.

"your great enemy, you cannot defeat him as you are now."

Davis was confused. "the- the Digimon emporer?"

Wizardmon looked up at him, then back at Gatomon. "your enemie is not only the Digimon emporer, but a much greater darkness. This darkness cannot be defeated by strength alone! You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self."

"true self?" Gatomon asked.

"Kindness will release the golden radience." he continued.

"kindness? I hope you don't mean we have to be nice to Ken." Yoli said with discust.

"kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon. The golden radience is also nessisary."

"I see, but-" she began.

"you don't have much time! You must hurry!" he said quickly. He sighed. "goodbye, my friend."

"B- But wait!" Veemon yelled.

"I can't. Gatomon, be careful."

Gatomon was on the verge of tears. "Wizardmon!" she sobbed.

She reached her hand out to him, and he reached for hers. Their hands slowly came together, and Gatomon's paw went right through his arm. She gasped as he pulled his hands away and looked at them with a sigh. Then he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He slowly started leaving. Gatomon ran after him.

"wait! Wizardmon! Come back!" Gatomon sobbed, trying to catch up to him. He went through the window, leaving her inside. "no." she whispered.

"hurry!" Wizardmon said, fading away, right over the spot he died.

Gatomon stared for a second, sobbing. Then Kari hugged her. She sat on her lap, crying.

"will we ever see him again?" Kari asked Tai.

"I hope so." he replied.

Gatomon hugged Kari's arm. "Wizardmon, what a friend. Even from beyond he continues to watch over me."

Little did she know, that somewhere in the digital world, a small purple and black digiegg hatched. The strange little Digimon stared at the stars. _I will come for you, Gatomon._ he thought.


End file.
